


Dwarven Things

by MarVinKill



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cultural Rape, Dubious Consent, Genital Piercing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Tantric dwarf sex (yes I went there!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: Maybe you can see this as one long story of Bilbo’s fascination with dwarves. They are just my silly mind making things up that would never get a real long story. You can skip the chapters you don’t want.Mostly written from Bilbo’s perspective and if you want me to continue on one of the stories you can let me know. I will try my best as always!Will update the tags and so on, the further we go.Chapter 1: Fili/ThorinChapter 2: Fili/Kili tantric sexChapter 3/4: piercingsChapter 5: Fili/Thorin continuing chapter 1 Fíli/DwalinChapter 6: beginning of Fili/Kili/Thorin/DwalinChapter 7 coming soon: ending of chapter 6 warning: (rape/dubious consent)Yes tantric sex! Because who doesn’t want to see dwarves have tantric sex, right?
Relationships: Dwalin/Fíli (Tolkien), Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Kíli/Thorin/Dwalin, Fíli/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Standing outside a cave in the rain

Bilbo was getting used to Thorin’s temper, which was gruff at the best of times but the last few days he had become dangerously angry towards all of them. The other dwarves were used to Thorin’s temper usually but even they seemed to avoid the heir of Durin whenever they could.

It had been raining for days and this night they had found a cave to shelter and sleep in but it gave no reprieve from Thorin’s temper. 

Bilbo was starting to miss the more boisterous side of the dwarves now as there were only soft whispers between them as they sat around a small fire. The days before, Thorin’s nephews had still conversed with their uncle. They seemed to be the only ones who were able to calm him down. Even Balin and Dwalin had given up a few days earlier and had started to avoid him.

But even now Fili and Kili had taken to stay as far away from Thorin as they could. Bilbo had been trying to follow what the others were whispering about but they were to soft to understand and no one seemed to want to involve him. He could see some of them looking at the two Durin brothers and then back at Thorin but all three of them were clearly ignoring the looks.

Bilbo was starting to get more and more confused by the dwarves behaviors as he watched Balin being pushed by his brother towards the two heirs. Balin looked rather flustered as he sat down between the two young brothers, trying his best not to look at Thorin. Bilbo watched as he saw Balin try and whisper something to Fili who looked rather annoyed at the older dwarf but when Balin leaned towards Kili, Fili jumped up. Saying something dwarfish that was more angry rumble then actual words for Bilbo.

Fíli strode over towards his uncle and flopped himself down next to him. All the other dwarves looked rather expectantly at the two and Bilbo started to worry that Fíli was going to talk to Thorin about his temper which seemed rather counterproductive and to be honest, Bilbo wasn’t sure he wanted to be in this cave if Fili went that route.

As Fíli leaned in close towards his uncle and whispered something in his ear, Bilbo breathed deeply in and held his breath. Thorin turned his head to look at his nephew with a look Bilbo couldn’t place but it didn’t seem to be anger.

They stared at each other for a few seconds when suddenly Fíli smiled at his uncle and got up. Offering his hand he waited for his uncle to accept it before pulling the larger dwarf up. Bilbo watched as Fïli started to walk deeper into the cave, only looking back once to make sure Thorin followed him. 

As they were just out of sight a collective sigh went around the group before some of the dwarves got up to grab their coats and started to put them on. Bilbo just looked around bewildered wondering what was going on! When suddenly Kili nudged him.

“Come on, follow me.” Kili half whispered.

Bilbo was to confused to go against the young dwarf, so he collected his coat which had only just gotten dry and followed the dwarves outside. The rain was still beating down relentlessly and Bilbo wondered why they now had to stand in it.

The dwarves stopped right around the corner of the cave where there was still a bit of an overhang so they wouldn’t get drenched after just being dry. Watching the dwarves he saw them take out their pipes and some of them still had some food with them. Taking his cue from them he also grabbed his pipe and after stuffing his own pipe he turned to Kili, who was right beside him, to offer him some. Kili gladly accepted it and Bilbo waited till he got his little satchel of pipeweed back.

Bilbo looked around at the dwarves and noticed not all of them had gone out, he was missing Oin and Balin. Trying as best he could he just couldn’t wrap his mind about why they were now all suddenly outside and what Fìli and Thorin were doing that forced them out of the cave.  
He shivered a little now that the warmth from the fire was no longer warming him and the cold and wet wind was once again terrorizing him. Suddenly he was wrapped up in thick warm fabric which smelled rather heavy of dwarf, before being pulled against Kili’s warm body.

Looking up at the dwarfs face he couldn’t read the expression on his face but when Kili looked down at the Hobbit he smiled. “Sorry, I was getting scared you would damage your teeth with them clattering in this cold.”

“Uhm, Thank you.” Bilbo replied. The dwarves never cared much about his comfort so it felt weird that suddenly Kili was taking notice of his well being.

“Why are we standing outside?” Bilbo asked softly, not sure if there was some sort of big secret going on.

Kili just shrugged. “It’s a dwarf thing.” But as he saw the confused look on Bilbo’s face he tried his best to elaborate. “We only tend to do this with only our own kin around and with more privacy, but that is kind of hard on the road.”

“But why are Oin and Balin still inside then?” Bilbo asked but felt bad as he could feel his coat partner getting more tense with every question.

“Oin is deaf and Balin is old, he shouldn’t be standing out here in the cold.” Kìli answered which didn’t help make it all the more cryptic for Bilbo.

Just as he was about to ask another question Bofur started to sing which somehow got the other dwarves to join in, including Kili who seemed glad to not be able to answer any more questions.

Bilbo didn’t know any of the songs, some were very happy funny songs and others were more melancholic and reminded Bilbo of the song they had sung in his house back in the shire. Most were in the common tongue but others were in some sort of Dwarvish he didn’t understand.

It was actually rather nice standing against Kili, inside his warm coat while listening to their songs but he was slowly becoming tired and he started to wish he could get in his bedroll. 

His pipe had long ago gone out and he cleaned it out as best he could in the dark without spilling its content against Kili or his coat when suddenly Balin appeared next to their group at the end of a song.

“Lovely lads! But I think it’s time to catch some sleep now.” 

The dwarves didn’t have to be told twice and soon enough they were all in their bedrolls, including Bilbo. Who as he looked around one more time was still missing Fìli and Thorin. Not wanting to spend a moment longer, wandering what kind of weird dwarven custom was going on. Rolled over to fall asleep.

Only to be slightly roused when Fili came back, almost stepping on him to get in his bedroll next to Kili but he never saw when Thorin got back. 

The last thing he thought before falling asleep was that he still had a long road ahead with these weird dwarves so they better get used to him, preferably sooner rather then later!


	2. Wtf are they doing?

Bilbo had been traveling with Thorin’s company for a few weeks now and he had gotten used to their weird quirks. He was a respectable hobbit that was now surrounded by dwarves and as long as he just ignored some of the weird things, the dwarves didn’t even seem to be even that different from hobbits. They were loyal, protective and actually had a culture albeit it being less civilized. They loved food just like hobbits and also had a great fondness for smoking pipeweed! 

Bilbo loved the stories they told around the fire and even though their jokes were a bit on the naughty side and not at all respectable, they were actually funny and made Bilbo snigger along.

He had finally settled on being at ease with them when they threw him a curveball. They had settled around their campfire for the night and so far the conversations were pretty nice. He was stuck between Bofur and Balin tonight who were actually some of the friendliest dwarves to be stuck between.

But something was making Bilbo ill at ease, the fire was low to keep it from enemies eyes and he could see Thorin sit across from him with his nephews. Nothing weird with that really, they were close to their uncle and Thorin tolerated them better then the others. So they often sat together.

Still something was different tonight, the three were closer together. Kili was practically sitting sideways in his brothers lap and both brothers were whispering something to Thorin who looked deep in thought. Maybe it was the closeness that was making Bilbo feel ill at ease or maybe it was Fili running his hand up and down his brothers spine.

Or maybe it was that some of the other dwarves had noticed their odd behavior and had started to watch them as well. Even though conversations were still being continued, it was clear that something was different tonight.

When Thorin finally turned to look at his nephews, they both contorted their faces in the biggest puppy dog eyes Bilbo had ever seen. He had seen Kili do this often enough already to get something he wants but apparently his older brother was just as good at it!

Bilbo watched as Thorin looked around the group, only now noticing everyone had gone quiet. As Thorin’s eyes landed on Balin he stopped for a second and they held a silent conversation. Which ended with Balin just shrugging.

Looking back at his pleading nephews he seemed to make up his mind.

“Fine!” He rumbled. “I want everyone to stand guard!”

Bilbo was startled as suddenly all the dwarves grabbed for their weapons, even Balin next to him grabbed his axe. Leaning carefully over towards the older dwarf he whispered. “What’s going on?”

Balin smiled at him. “It’s a dwarven thing.” As he handed one of his daggers to Bilbo who accepted it without realizing it.

Bofur had sensed Bilbo’s confusion and leaned over to the hobbit. “It’s something very special that is never done with outsiders around so you are very lucky! It’s usually a very private thing too and not all dwarves actually can do it! Fíli and Kìli are actually the only ones I know that can do this and I’ve never actually witnessed it.” The string of words didn’t actually make any sense to Bilbo but as Bofur’s eyes went from him to the other side of the campfire, he followed with his own line of sight.

Across from them the two brothers had started to undress, which was already a weird sort of ritual. With them laying out their weapons and taking of the many layers they had on. Bilbo could feel heat rise up in his body with every layers that came off. What were they doing?!

When they were both undressed except for their breeches, Fili sat down on his bedroll with his legs spread out. Kìli didn’t wait long to sit down between them facing his older brother and doing his best to maneuver his long legs on either side of the shorter blond without accidentally kicking him.

Fíli did his best to help him and put his arms around Kili’s middle to pull him in close. Both wrapping their legs around so they sat more securely. The younger brother wrapping his arms around the blond neck and holding them together underneath the gold braided hair.

Bofur leaned towards Bilbo again. “They are going to share their energies which will make them stronger and heal faster especially if they manage to climax. Which only dwarves that are really close connected can do!” 

Bilbo looked up at Bofur and blinked a couple of times, this was all getting weirder by the minute and he had just gotten used to them! Looking over at Balin he was hoping the older dwarf could make this any more understandable for him, but no such luck! The older dwarf was to busy watching the two brothers.

Looking back at them, Bilbo wasn’t sure what was so fascinating. The two brothers had pressed their foreheads together and were now just sitting still against each other. Very close and naked together but that was it, nothing really seemed to be happening. Somehow it fascinated the dwarves around him and Bilbo was almost sure they were just playing a trick on him and he was waiting for the two brothers to burst out laughing.

Bilbo startled as Balin suddenly leaned towards him to whisper. “Just watch their breathing, it may take a while especially in such an unsafe environment. They have to really trust us all to do this because if we are attacked now they will need a moment before being able to defend themselves. Hence we are all guarding them now.”

Turning the knife in his hand a few times he looked around the group. Even though they were all supposed to be guarding the two dwarves, they were also busy watching them.

Bilbo did his best to see if he could see their breathing and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to see as they seemed to be breathing normally. Okay maybe a little fast but Bilbo had never really paid attention to dwarves breathing so maybe this was a normal pace for them.

Maybe it was a bit fascinating to watch the two still figures as Bilbo couldn’t remember ever seeing them this quiet, especially Kìli who was known to even move around in his sleep so much that he wasn’t allowed to lay next to the fire after he accidentally kicked some coals towards Gloin who had been sleeping on the other side of the fire. What a roar that had been, scaring all the dwarves into battle poses even though they had been all fast asleep moment earlier.

Looking closer he started to notice their breathing had actually gotten quicker and deeper and they were breathing at exactly the same time. Bilbo wasn’t sure if one of them was leading the other but that the two brothers were able to focus so deeply on each other was amazing.

Weirdly he could feel tension rise around him, like something was happening even though everything stayed quiet. Bilbo was starting to feel a bit flustered like he was watching something very intimate. Maybe like walking in on two people making out even though no one moved.

Maybe it was the breathing that sounded like sex to Bilbo. Like they were climbing towards completion sexually although why would they if they weren’t moving?

Still they seemed to be creeping closer and closer to something as their breathing became even more heightened and suddenly both of them shuddered at the same time. 

Okay..... that really looked like they just orgasmed! Bilbo’s mind screamed at him. And he watched in utter shock and fascination as the whole group cheered around him.

The two brothers opened their eyes and hugged each other, the younger one laying his head on his brothers shoulder as Fíli let his hand run up and down his brothers spine again.

Thorin actually showed one of his rare smiles towards his nephews and moved to ruffle Fili’s hair a little making the blond dwarf smile happily at his uncle.

Maybe Bilbo had misunderstood what his eyes had seen, maybe something happened that was not something that private! Bofur leaned close to him again to almost shout in his ear in joy. “Wow, aren’t they amazing! Don’t you wish you could do that with someone!”

Watching the two brothers detangle from each other with a bit of help from their uncle and Dwalin they were handed some clean breeches by Òin. 

That’s it! I’m done! I am so done with dwarves! Bilbo thought in horror as his mind could now only come to one conclusion what he witnessed and that actually all the dwarves seemed to be ecstatic about it! Congratulating the two young dwarves for what was basically them having some sort of sex! They were siblings!

That night as he lay in his bedroll he just had to give in. He would never understand these weird creatures that were his traveling companions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay! Tantric dwarf sex! Why not... my mind is clearly insane
> 
> Hope at least someone liked it as much as I enjoyed writing this!


	3. Decorations

Bilbo had done his best to avoid bathing and washing with the dwarves, he was already uncomfortable with the idea of bathing without four solid walls and a sturdy door to keep things private but bathing with thirteen dwarves were even one step to far for Bilbo. 

So he made do with just washing his hands and feet and his face whenever they had clean water nearby and avoided the large group further down the stream, washing themselves totally naked together. Somehow the dwarves weren’t ashamed of it either, the younger ones even horsing around and play fighting in the water while the older dwarves tried to avoid getting caught up.

So far he had stayed far away from them and in the beginning the dwarves hadn’t really noticed that their burglar didn’t seem to join them. That is, till today. They had finally stopped and were once again near a clean river with a nice shallow bank.

It had been Ori who had asked the question that suddenly set every pair of dwarf eyes on him.  
“Don’t hobbits bathe?” The young scribe had asked, clearly oblivious to Bilbo’s discomfort.

“Of course we do!” Bilbo hastily answered. “We just never bathe with others around.” 

“But how do you bathe when traveling? It’s not clean to not bathe!” Ori continued with that questioning look that meant Bilbo couldn’t escape the young dwarf’s curiosity.

“Hobbits don’t travel much anyway and we tend to stay at inns.” Bilbo tried again to get Ori to drop the subject.

“Why not bathe with us today? The sooner you get used to it, the easier as it’s a very long road without inns.” Ori said like he just had the most brilliant idea.

“No, it’s okay! I’ll just bathe a bit further up the stream.”

“No.” The dark voice of Thorin rumbled, Bilbo hadn’t even noticed the leader of this company listening in on his talk with Ori. “It will get more dangerous the further we travel! Better get used to sticking close now.” 

“Don’t worry lad, we don’t bite!” Dwalin said as he grabbed Bilbo’s shoulders and started to steer him towards the river where some of the other dwarves had already started to undress. “but just stay away from Fíli and Kili, they might.”

Bilbo hated how easily he was pushed around by the large dwarf and as he now stood amidst undressing dwarves, there was no means of escaping.

Sighing to himself he started to undress himself, not wanting to be manhandled by the dwarves if he didn’t follow them. Trying his best to keep his cheeks from turning red and his eyes to the pebbles underneath his feet.

“You ready?” Dwalin’s voice rumbled in front of him and that made Bilbo make the colossal mistake of looking up. Bilbo was used to hobbits his own size so his eyes went to where his mind would expect a hobbits face to be. Which just happened to be right in Dwalin’s private area.

Normally he would have been able to just quickly get his gaze up to the larger dwarf’s face but what he saw right in front of him was not normal! His eyes stayed glued right where he didn’t want them!

He had seen the piercing through the dwarves ears before and while hobbit men didn’t do such things, female hobbits actually did. But this he had never seen! Through Dwalin’s cock were several metallic rods, in a neat row from the base to almost the head and every rod had a little ball at both ends to keep them in place.

Of course it didn’t take Dwalin long to notice Bilbo’s reaction. “Oh, yeah. It’s a dwarven thing.” 

Bilbo was getting a bit fed up with that statement but Dwalin didn’t seem to be bothered by Bilbo’s staring at all. “We all have them, the ones through our nipples we get when we are very young and then we get them on our balls and penises. It’s a sort of coming of age thing.”

“Do they hurt?” Bilbo just couldn’t imagine letting anyone near his with anything sharp.

“Not anymore, they do of course hurt when they place them. Every family has their own sort of style, so Balin has the same as me” Dwalin explained as he lifted his penis to show the same row of metal underneath as well.

“But why do that?” Bilbo was fascinated! Horrified but fascinated.

“It’s a cultural thing I guess, why don’t you wear boots while we do?” Dwalin countered.

“I know but not wearing boots doesn’t hurt!” Bilbo replied.

“My feet would hurt if I walked around barefooted and a lot of chances of getting them hurt without protection. This just hurts for a very short time.” Dwalin said before adding. “And these are actually not as painful as you would think. The ones Thorin and Fili have! Those really hurt badly!”

And before Bilbo could stop Dwalin the larger dwarf looked around and whistled loudly with his fingers. “Fíli! Come here!”

Bilbo still thought it was rather rude to whistle at someone like you did with a dog and he would never have responded to it but Fíli came their way none the less with of course his younger brother following as always. The dwarves were still mostly dressed as they had been tasked with making sure the ponies were tied down securely.

Feeling heat rise to his cheeks as he could just imagine what the next conversation was going to be.

“What’s wrong?” The blond asked as he got close enough to be heard and coming to a halt right next to Dwalin his brother quickly getting on Dwalin’s other side to close their weird circle.

“Nothing, we were just talking about cultural differences and that we decorate our private parts.” Dwalin started and Bilbo was sure he was now turning the color of a tomato as two dwarves were now suddenly checking out his tiny penis. Compared to them of course, thank you very much. His body was smaller then theirs as he knew he was fine for a hobbit. Trying to say something he was at a loss for words, maybe he should just run to the river and leave this bizarre conversation. 

“He thinks these hurt but these don’t hurt as bad as the one you have.” Dwalin continued with his explanation for calling Fíli over.

“Oh yeah!” Fili exclaimed as he started to take the rest of his clothes off. “But only Heirs of Durin get them.” 

He sounded rather proud for something that was apparently painful! As Fïli took his pants off Bilbo got an even bigger shock then what he had seen on Dwalin. Fíli also had two rods the same way as Dwalin had and he also had some sort of half ring at the top but those weren’t the ones that made him feel sick to his stomach. There was one going trough the head. Well it went in through the hole you pee from and came out trough the top, which was only visible after Fíli pulled back his foreskin.

“That looks really painful!” Bilbo let out, hating how his voice suddenly sounded way higher then it should be. “Can you actually pee like that?”

This made the three dwarves laugh. “Of course I can!” The blond dwarf said when he stopped laughing. “But yes, it did hurt to get it.” 

Dwalin suddenly inserted. “Kìli is getting his soon. He should have gotten it before we left but as my brother is the only one able to actually do that one and he was already traveling, the lad had to wait.”

Kìli pouted but then smiled as he looked at Bilbo. “Uncle promised if we are going to stay anywhere for more then a week, that Balin can place it then! So you can see how they do it then.”

Bilbo wasn’t sure he wanted to be anywhere near them if they did!

“Come on let’s bathe, before we are the only ones standing here!” Dwalin said before turning to walk away.

Bilbo did his best to keep his eyes to himself at the river but the metalwork around him was fascinating! Weird and horrifying but fascinating these dwarves were!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of adding a chapter to this one, left a nice hole (yes pun intended) for it
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you guys! 
> 
> Sorry if my English isn’t up to scratch, not my native language. So bare with me with that!


	4. Decorations part two

The incident at the river had been a while ago and Bilbo hadn’t really thought about it anymore as they had been suddenly bombarded with trolls and orcs. Now they were finally safe in Rivendell and were just finished feasting at Elrond’s table who had offered them shelter for two weeks as they waited for the moon to be correct for Elrond to be able to read the moon runes.

Bilbo had just taken a sip of the sweet elvish wine when suddenly Thorin spoke to Elrond. “My nephew has just come of age and we haven’t been able to perform one of the rituals that goes with this. Do you mind if we perform it here tomorrow? ” He added as he watched Gandalf’s face.

Elrond smiled sweetly at Thorin. “I don’t see any issue with that, is there anything you require from us?”

Thorin shrugged. “Not really, we have everything with us and it’s a rather quick thing but if you wouldn’t mind lending us some wine for the party after.”

“The wine will be my gift to you and your nephew for his coming of age.” Elrond replied happily.

“Then it would be our great honor if you would be present during the ritual.” Thorin said seriously.

“Can I ask what kind of ritual it will be?” Elrond asked as he looked at Kili for a moment and Bilbo was starting to wonder how Thorin was actually going to explain what was going to happen.

Gandalf coughed loudly. “I will fill you in later, old friend.” Before turning to Thorin. “Shouldn’t you inform your nephew so that he can prepare for tomorrow.” 

Bilbo actually felt a bit disappointed with Gandalf, saving Thorin but watched as the king under the mountain got up and walk over to his nephews. Bilbo couldn’t hear exactly what he said to Kili but the dwarves around the young heir could as they burst out into cheers. Fíli stood up and pulled his younger brother up with him before giving him a big hug. Balin had gotten up as well and after congratulating Kìli he started to lead the two brothers and uncle towards the sleeping chambers the elves had appointed them.

Elrond turned to look at Gandalf. “Something barbaric I’m guessing?”

Gandalf shrugged. “They are going to pierce his penis.” 

Elrond didn’t seem to be very surprised by that fact the way Bilbo had been. “I thought that was actually a private ritual, why am I invited?”

“You are their host but mostly because you promised to give Kili a gift.” Gandalf replied smirking at the elven king. 

“So, If I hadn’t gifted them the wine I would have been happily able to live the rest of my clueless live without witnessing this.” Elrond sarcastically snorted.

“Indeed, old friend but now you would insult them if you didn’t go.” Gandalf happily smiled back again.

“Great, and I’m guessing you don’t have to be there.”

“No, no, I don’t.” Gandalf said. “I’m giving him a gift after the ritual.”

Bilbo suddenly piped up. “So, I don’t have to be there either?”

“Not unless Kili invited you to it, so you better stay far from him for a while.” Gandalf smiled at the hobbit.

Bilbo contorted his face in a doubtful question. “Uhm.... does it count that he kind of invited me a few weeks ago.” Seeing Gandalf’s confused look he elaborated “He said that if this moment was going to happen I could watch. Does that count?”

Gandalf smiled sadly at him. “Yes, that counts.”

Bilbo hated himself even more with his stupid fascination, he blamed his Took side for that! “So what is exactly going to happen?”

“Well, If I remember correctly most is done without others around. Something only for family member which start the evening prior to it” Gandalf started as he took his pipe. “Most of tomorrow will be spend with one family member, which I’m guessing is Thorin.” He continued as he started to fill his pipe and light it. “Then when the sun has set they start the last part. All I know about that is that Kìli isn’t allowed to make a sound during it or complain about the pain for a week or they take it back out.” Gandalf let out a beautiful smoke ring before ending his explanation. “Then a lot of drinking, singing and eating like most dwarven feasts”

Bilbo watched as Elrond put his fingers on his forehead to rub a forming headache away. “Great” he mumbled.

“I’m pretty sure everyone in Rivendell is invited to the drinking, singing and eating part.”

“I will make sure they know and bring gifts after!” Elrond groaned.

Bilbo suddenly came to a horrible realization! something no self respecting honorable hobbit would forget! “Gandalf, What is an appropriate gift as I don’t have anything! It’s not like I knew I was going to be invited to this before I left the shire or I would have brought something!”

“Don’t worry, I will make sure you have a gift.” Gandalf replied looking happily at Elrond.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day was rather uneventful, Kili and Thorin were nowhere to be found and most of the other dwarves were busy preparing a huge feast, which included a large boar they had killed that morning and was now roasting over an open fire under Bombur’s watchful gaze. 

The elves were helping them by carrying large barrels of wine down and placing them at some makeshift bar. Bilbo did his best to be useful and had started to help decorating. Placing tablecloths on tables and cushions on chairs that were dragged from all over the place. One table was in the middle with just a simple white cloth over it and Bilbo did his best to just not think about that.

Keeping himself busy all day also meant that time seemed to whisk by and suddenly the sun was almost behind the horizon. Elves had started to light the room with beautiful candles and even Elrond had made his appearance, although he looked like he wished he was somewhere else.

Bilbo had sat down, hoping he would be forgotten but just as Thorin and Kili arrived, Dwalin was right next to him and grabbed hold of Bilbo’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it! It’s not you that is getting one.” 

Kìli was wearing a white sort of robe and Bilbo guessed he wasn’t wearing much else. He looked really happy which Bilbo couldn’t understand right now.

Thorin climbed first on top of the table and Kìli followed to sit between his legs with his back against Thorin’s chest. His long legs dangling of the table as the others gathered around the table.

For once Bilbo was glad he was shorter then everyone else as he couldn’t actually see anything but that joy was short lived when he suddenly felt himself being lifted to stand on one of the benches in front of Dwalin. “Don’t want you to miss this.” He whispered at Bilbo as the whole room went quiet as Balin finished putting tools on the table.

“I’m pretty sure I don’t need to repeat this lad but just to be sure. You do know you have to stay quiet trough it all. This one will way more painful then the other ones you have.” Balin started at he smiled at Kili.

“I know.” Kili answered, smiling back at the old dwarf.

“Okay, lets get this over with then. Just lean back against your uncle.” Balin said pushing against Kili’s chest.

“Thorin, can you hold on to him so he doesn’t move.” Balin said as he started to undo the buttons on the robe. Pulling it open to expose Kìli to the room. Bilbo wondered, if he looked away or closed his eyes if someone would notice, but then again he didn’t want to offend anyone.

“Nori, Fíli. Can you hold his legs so he doesn’t move and I accidentally prick a wrong hole.” But as he looked up at Fìli added. “Or kick me in the face.” Which made a few dwarves laugh making Bilbo wonder if Fili had actually done that when he was getting his.

Balin wasn’t careful as he got a tight hold on Kili’s cock, which Bilbo could understand as he watched Balin pull the foreskin back to examine how he was gonna place it.

Keeping his hold with one hand he picked up a rather long sharp needle that wasn’t very thin either. “Okay ready lad? And remember no sound!”

Kìli just nodded as Bilbo watched as Balin carefully inserted the needle up the hole in the tip of the penis. Feeling carefully on the outside he stopped moving. “Okay deep breath.” He said as he looked at Kili for a second, who followed his order immediately. When suddenly in one swift motion Balin pushed the needle through. Bilbo was amazed that Kìli stayed quiet as he clearly was in pain as he struggled against Thorin’s hold quite fiercely and Nori and Fili had to push down hard on his legs.

“Okay, That was the first part!” Balin said as he picked up what Bilbo was assuming was the piece of metal that was supposed to be in the needles place. Balin stood quietly for Kili to calm down which was actually pretty fast considering a giant needle was poking through his penis. 

“You are doing very well!” Balin commented as Kìli had finally opened his eyes again and was only panting now.

“Ready for the last part?” 

Kìli just nodded and Thorin held him tightly once more. Balin places the hollow end of the piece of metal against the needle. “Okay deep breath again.” But without looking back up to see if Kili did as he was told he started to push the needle back trough the hole it had punched with the piece of metal still attached to the end. Kìli only shuddered a bit as it went back through and now only the little metal rod was piercing the head of his cock. Bilbo couldn’t really see how Balin attached a little ball at the end and then suddenly it was all done.

“Congratulations” Balin said happily as he put his tools away and giving Fíli some time to help his brother button up the robe again before giving the young dwarf a big hug. 

Before long everyone was congratulating Kìli and soon enough they were starting to eat drink and sing. Gandalf had somehow materialized at the right time and even more elves seemed to suddenly find their way down. 

Kìli was being given a lot of beautiful gift and Bilbo was glad to hand over his own gift. Which he didn’t even know what it was till Kili unwrapped it. They were elven forged arrowheads that were perfect for orc armor according to Gandalf. They greatly pleased Kìli who gave him a big hug.

Bilbo was glad for all the wine Elrond had brought along as he was now happily trying to drink himself into oblivion just like the elven King himself.

Maybe some dwarf rituals were fascinating but maybe some he would rather live without, Bilbo thought as he quickly downed another one of Elrond’s wines in on of the tall elvish glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need a glass myself! I hate myself sometimes.


	5. Helping out (thorin/fili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 1

Bilbo shuddered as he thought back about the cave and the weird creature within, it had called himself Gollum and Sméagol and had looked rather pitiful. Bilbo toyed with the ring he now had in his vest pocket and looked around the group of dwarves.

Just two nights ago the eagles had saved them from the orcs and they were finally save again for a few nights hopefully. The orcs wouldn’t be able to catch up with them that quick.

Thorin had finally accepted him as a valuable member of the group after he stood up against the orcs and wargs. At least long enough for some of the other dwarves to pull themselves up to come running. 

But now all was quiet and Thorin’s mood was once again deteriorating, although Bilbo wasn’t sure why.

The group had started looking at the two heirs again as if they wanted one of them to intervene again, like Fíli had done last time. Bilbo was still a bit curious what that had been although after witnessing some of the other dwarven things he really questioned his mind.

Looking at Fili he could see the young dwarf had started to talk in a hushed voice to Dwalin who just grunted once in a while as a reply. Sometimes shooting Fíli a weird look till he looked up and saw Fili give him his major puppy look eyes. Bilbo had to agree, Kili used it to often to be as effective as Fili’s, who only used it when he really needed it.

Still he was surprised when Dwalin placed his large palm across Fili’s face and pushed him over, causing some sniggers to go around the group.

“Fine” Dwalin muttered after Fíli gives him a hurt look.

The blond dwarf doesn’t waste time to get back up after giving Dwalin a huge smile, to walk over to his uncle.

It’s all very familiar to Bilbo after he watched their interaction in the cave. Deciding that this time he is able to actually spy on them easily with the ring in his pocket. He excuses himself to Balin, pretending to be tired and slips away from the group towards the bedrolls. Making sure no one is watching him he quickly slides the ring around his finger.

Carefully walking around the group he watches as Fìli pulls his uncle to his feet and starts to lead them into the woods.

Bilbo has to hasten his steps as the two dwarves set a brisk pace and Bilbo is doing his best to keep twigs from breaking under his feet. Luckily Thorin had picked up a torch and was lighting the way, making it easier for Bilbo to keep his distance. Although the distortion from using the ring makes it hard to see details. 

He hadn’t expected them to walk this far away and Bilbo was getting tired, focusing on everything. But just as he was starting to get afraid that he wouldn’t be able to find his way back, Fili stopped. They had reached some clearing that was on one side bordered by a rock face but was still pretty out in the open. Bilbo hid behind some bushes against the rock face to hide so he could take the ring off, it was great to be invisible but the distortion was making it hard to actually see everything clear.

Now he could finally get close to the two dwarves again and see more clearly without the ring. He now noticed that Fili had been collecting firewood as they had moved through the forest and was now busy building a small campfire that Thorin lit up with the torch he still had.

The blond dwarf took his long fur lined coat off and spread it out on the floor before turning to his uncle to help him take of his. “You don’t have to do this, Fili.” Thorin rumbled.

“I don’t mind, uncle.” Fili replied as he took the coat from Thorin to lay it down on top of his own.

“That doesn’t sound very positive.” Thorin replied as he watched his nephew kneel on his coat.

“I mean, I want to uncle. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here!” Fili countered as he patted the coat to make Thorin sit in front of him with his back to Fili.

“It’s not really safe either to be this far from the group.” Thorin tried again but Fíli just sighed at him and pushed some of Thorin’s long hairs away so he could rub his uncles shoulders.

“I convinced Dwalin to follow us and stand guard, hope you don’t mind.” The younger dwarf asked as he started to really massage the muscles.

“You know you can order him.” Thorin chuckled.

“To be honest I don’t think that would be very appropriate with this occasion.” Fili chuckled back as he started to pull at Thorin’s shirt to get his uncle to take it off. Thorin quickly undid his sword belt and pulled his shirt over his head exposing his bare skin to the night.

Bilbo watched as Fïli rummaged through his pockets before pulling a vial from somewhere inside his pants. Pouring some liquid out over his hands he redid the stopper and started to rub his hands over his uncles back, working on the muscles underneath his fingers.  
Bilbo could hear soft moans escape Thorin’s lips from time to time when Fili found one of the knots and worked extra hard on them. Bilbo was a bit disappointed with what he was witnessing, why would the dwarves hide a simple massage as something private? When Fíli moved to straddle his uncles lap to massage Thorin’s chest, it did look a bit more intimate but not as intimate as some of the other things he had seen.

The king under the mountain seemed to relax under his heirs fingertips as they worked over his chest and down his arms. He had closed his eyes and Bilbo was sure he could see a small upward curl in Thorin’s lips.

“Lay down.” Fili ordered as he pushed at his uncles chest but instead of doing that, Thorin opened his eyes to stare at his nephew. Fíli quickly smiled before adding. “Please.” To his command. It was already clear to Bilbo that the King didn’t like being bossed around by anyone, including his oldest heir.

Thorin carefully laid down but kept himself a bit up on his elbows so he could still stare at Fili. The blond dwarf didn’t seem to be scared off by that as he moved down to undo Thorin’s laces of his boots and pull the heavy fur coated things off. Fíli set to work to massage his uncles feet and Thorin finally relented and laid himself down completely.

Fíli seemed to be working for a long time on them, even getting more oil from the vial to help his fingers run more easily over the skin. At least Bilbo assumed it was some sort of oil.

Finally the young dwarf put his kings feet down and moved up. Undoing the laces of Thorin’s pants before pulling them off, helped by his uncles who wiggled around. Okay this was getting a bit more intimate as now Thorin lay naked in front of his still fully clothed nephew who started to massage his uncles legs. Slowly making his way up one leg before turning to the other leg to give that one the same treatment.

Bilbo was starting to get bored and wondered if maybe he just should head back when out of the blue Fíli leaned forward to run his tongue over Thorin’s flaccid cock. It made Bilbo blink a few times as it all happened rather quickly. Fíli has wrapped one of his hands around the large cock as he started to run his tongue over it while slowly stroking his hand up and down the shaft. It didn’t take long for Thorin’s member to respond to the stimulation and grow hard in Fili’s hand.

Yup, this was clearly one of those dwarven things again! Bilbo thought to himself as he watched the two dwarves right in front of him with fascination. 

Fíli wrapped his lip around the now exposed head of Thorin’s hard cock when suddenly the King grabbed his nephews hair forcefully and pushed down hard making Fíli swallow it completely in one go. Apparently Fíli wasn’t surprised and quickly braced himself on his forearms instead of gagging or struggling for air. Bilbo hadn’t known what to expect but clearly not the way Thorin manhandled his nephew and basically fucked himself with Fili’s mouth. At first going pretty slow but the more excited Thorin became the harder and faster he went. Then again Fíli didn’t protest either so maybe this was normal? 

Suddenly it was all over even though it was clear Thorin wasn’t done but he had pulled Fíli off. The younger dwarf was gasping now he could finally get some air again. 

“Clothes....off.” Thorin breathed heavily at his nephew, his eyes full of lust. 

Fíli did his best to quickly get everything off but he had so many weapons hidden everywhere it was a rather long process. Finally taking the last piece of material off, he turned back to his uncle who had stood up himself. The blond dwarf had grabbed the vial of oil as he had undressed and coated his hand once again with it. Stepping close to his uncle he rubbed his hand over his uncles engorged member. 

Thorin had let his hand travel up Fìli’s body before cupping his nephew face, whispering something in Dwarvish to the young lad before giving an order when Fili was finished with his hands. “Lay down on your stomach.”

Bilbo’s stomach turned, okay this was not what he had expected. The order had sounded rather cold but Fíli didn’t question his uncle at all. Laying face down on the two coats he crossed his arm in front of himself so he could rest his head on them. Spreading his legs to let his uncle kneel between them.

Thorin wasn’t very harsh now as he leaned over his nephews body and kissed along his spine whispering softly against the skin. Bilbo couldn’t hear exactly what Thorin was whispering but the blond dwarf relaxed slowly.

The king grabbed his hard cock to help him guide it between his nephews cheeks and slowly started to push in. Bilbo couldn’t see Fili’s face as the blond dwarf had turned his head to look down. 

Thorin was being rather careful but didn’t stop until he was fully inside. Letting his now free hand roam over the whiter flesh of Fíli’s body, he waited patiently for him to relax.

His hand slowly traveled to the blond curls before tangling his fingers in them to turn the blond head. “You okay?” 

Fíli nodded and even though the blond squeezed his eyes shut when Thorin started to move slowly again, pulling a bit out before pushing back in. The young dwarf seemed to relax and maybe even get a bit turned on, especially when Thorin started to thrust harder and deeper. The dark haired dwarf let go of the blond hair to get a good grip on Fili’s shoulder. 

The blond heir pulled up one of his knees to give Thorin more access and the King took full advantage of it. There hadn’t been much sound so far but now the noises were beginning to carry through the forest. Low guttural moans escaped both dwarves as Thorin pounded into his nephew roughly. Fíli suddenly yelped as Thorin bit in the flesh on Fili’s shoulder rather harshly but the king quickly let go when he realized he was hurting the young dwarf.

Sweat had started to form on their bodies and they now glistened in the firelight. Slowly Thorin’s movements were becoming more erratic till suddenly he snapped his hips forward and let out a very loud moan. Only moving his hips a little he let his body rest on top of his nephew till he finally laid still as he breathed shallowly over the blond’s skin.

Coming back from his high Thorin lifted his head to inspect Fili’s shoulder before placing a soft kiss on it. “Sorry about that.” He whispered softly.

“It’s fine, you just surprised me.” Fili answered as he tried to smile at his uncle. 

Carefully dislodging himself from Fili the king sat up, pulling his discarded pants towards himself he stood up and pulled them back on. The younger dwarf had rolled himself over to look at his King and Bilbo could see Fili was clearly aroused! Maybe it had looked rough but that is what was normal for dwarves, Bilbo thought to himself. 

“Dwalin!” Thorin suddenly called out loudly. Clearly surprising Fíli as well.

“Yeah” came the reply not that far away from where Bilbo was hiding.

“Come!” Was the short command the King shouted back.

Fíli turned to grab his pants but was stopped by Thorin’s foot stepping on his arm. “No, stay.” 

The blond dwarf just looked confused at his uncle for a second before his eyes traveled to the bushes where now clearly Dwalin was moving through. 

Dwalin has clearly thought something was amiss as he had his large battle axe ready and looked confused at the scene in front of him.

Thorin stepped back from Fili who still lay confused and naked on the coats, staring at Dwalin. 

The king started to gather his clothes as he spoke. “Dwalin, give Fili a hand with that.” He ordered as he waved towards his nephew.

Dwalin clearly needed a second to grasp what his king had demanded as he stood frozen in place. His axe still ready for the foes he had expected. 

Thorin turned to the weapons master as he tried to get his shirt the right way round. “Dwalin, can you help my nephew out.” He rumbled rather annoyed.

This seemed to awaken the large dwarf as he carefully laid down his axe to walk to the young naked dwarf and kneel down next to him. 

Fíli hadn’t moved an inch as he watched the warrior walk up to him and settle down beside him but as they locked eyes there seemed to be a silent conversation going on before Fili just nodded his approval. 

Dwalin wrapped his large hand around Fili’s softening cock and started to move it slowly up and down. The younger dwarf laying back down and closing his eyes to the new sensation overwhelming him.

Thorin had turned to watch the two as he was putting his belt back on and positioning his sword the way he liked it. 

It was clear that the blond dwarf was enjoying the sensation and the larger dwarf was smiling at the little moans coming from Fili’s lips. Getting bold, Dwalin bend down and quickly swallowed down Fili’s throbbing member making the young dwarf’s eyes shoot open to look down to see what was happening.

It was clear to Bilbo that Dwalin was rather experienced with what he was doing as he expertly bopped his head up and down making Fíli arch his back and try to buck up into the warm heat. The larger dwarf had expected that as he held them down securely. 

It didn’t take long for Fíli to shout something Dwarvish as he came hard into the older dwarf’s mouth, who didn’t seem bothered by that at all.

Fíli lay panting as his body tried to recover as the two older dwarves just sat there watching. Bilbo decided it was safer to put his ring back on now and start making his way back. He had been gone for a long time and maybe the others had started to miss him! First carefully extracting himself from his hiding place and making sure he didn’t make to much sounds till he was out of their earshot. 

When he was sure he almost ran all the way back to their camp before slowing down to sneak back behind the dwarves. Taking his ring back off and pocketing it again he silently walked back to his bedroll. Laying down quickly he was happy to notice that none of the dwarves had missed him. He pretended to be sleeping as the three dwarves returned and one by one all the dwarves got into their bedrolls to sleep.

Bilbo just wished he could talk to them about it as now he had witnessed this dwarven thing, it had only raised more questions about these mysterious dwarves and their customs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! As requested a continuation of chapter 1. Hope you all like it so far


	6. Power play (mostly Fíli-Thorin/Dwalin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will be two chapters

They had been at Beorn house for three days now, if you counted the day they had arrived. Beorn had accepted the dwarves even though he disliked them. Gandalf had spoken at length with the large shapeshifter and had gotten the company a forthright to rest and heal from their injuries.

Not that anyone was badly injured but traveling and fighting had caused some of the members to get ill or injured here and there and now they could finally catch up on some sleep as well.

It had been rather uneventful the first days but now the younger dwarves had started to revert to the lads Bilbo had met on their first night they met and the first two weeks of traveling. Ori was a rather timid and shy dwarf that seemed to stick to either his brothers or Balin but Fili, Kili and even Bofur, Bifur and Bombur had started to play fight in the large garden. Sadly for Bofur the two brothers would team up every time they went after him and it wasn’t for long before one of the two would get a hold of Bofur’s had and took off running. This would go on till Bofur gave up on chasing them and they would tease him mercilessly when he did.

The older dwarves usually just watched their antics and sometimes shake their head as they laughed. 

Bilbo always tried his best to stay away from the two brothers as they were relentless once they had found a target. As he watched from the porch as he sat next to Beorn, a place he had chosen with the exact reason that the two heirs tended to stay far away from the large man. Thorin had sat down on the porch as well today to let the wound on his chest heal.

So far the two brothers hadn’t picked anyone yet and were just sitting in the grass, talking about something. Some of the dwarves had deemed themselves untouchable by the two brothers and didn’t bother to take a different route. Like some of the other dwarves had been doing all day when coming across the pair.

Dwalin had just finished something somewhere in the back of the garden and was making his way back to the house. As he passed the brothers Bilbo noticed how Kili’s eyes followed the larger dwarf before pushing himself up in a kneeling position. Fíli sensing his brothers plan just shook his head at his younger brothers stupidity.

Watching Kìli take a few long strides before jumping on Dwalin’s back. The larger dwarf hadn’t expected an attack and almost toppled over by the sudden weight crashing into him. Still he was a very well trained warrior and managed to balance himself while also grabbing his attacker and throwing him off. Kìli was prepared for this and instead of falling on his ass, managed to land on his feet and immediately turn to make a grab for Dwalin’s mid section. Dwalin was still unbalanced enough to be pushed over but rolled as best as he could to escape his attacker. 

It was clear to Bilbo that these two dwarves were more evenly matched then the other dwarves Kili had tried to attack. He smiled to himself as he saw the two roll around on the grass, both trying to get the upper hand. Fíli even had to jump up and get out of the way when they rolled his way and Bilbo wondered why he didn’t jump in like he usually did.

Slowly the play fighting was becoming a bit rougher, the first light hits were getting more serious and the laughing, Bilbo had heard from the dwarves around him, had died down. Bilbo could feel tension start to rise, especially when Thorin stood up and started to walk towards the two fighting dwarves. 

Bilbo could hear scuffling around him as some of the other dwarves, quickly got up to get back into the house. Fíli was on the other side of the two dwarves and had actually started to walk towards the two fighting dwarves as well, clearly looking angry.

Still the two dwarves stopped before reaching the fighting couple, who were still to busy to notice the other two approaching. 

Finally Dwalin won and pinned the younger smaller dwarf to the ground, grabbing him roughly by the throat.

“Shit.” Bilbo suddenly heard Balin whisper under his breath. He hadn’t even noticed the older dwarf had moved to stand next to him. Neither had he ever heard the old dwarf swear either!

Looking back at the four dwarves, they seemed to have been frozen for a second, before suddenly Thorin moved. Striding quickly to the pair on the ground and Bilbo watched in horror as Thorin kicked the larger dwarf forcefully against his head. Bilbo was sure it would have split his own head open if Thorin had kicked him that way.

Dwalin fell sideways, rolling off Kili he looked up to see who had attacked him but when he saw Thorin’s face he dropped down flat on his stomach. His arms quickly covering his head in protection as now Fili kicked the dwarf in his side.

Kìli had moved away a bit and gotten up, looking confused for a second. Clearly the younger dwarf wasn’t sure what was happening either.

But Bilbo was even more horrified when Thorin and Fili kept kicking at the weapons master and they weren’t being light at it either.

Turning to look horrified at Balin, he saw that the older dwarf was rather upset himself but as he noticed Bilbo look at him he tried his best to school his face. 

“It’s... a dwarven thing.” He muttered at Bilbo

Bilbo got so angry and frustrated. “No! Don’t you dare!” He almost shouted at the now scowling dwarf. “Don’t try to wave this away, I demand an explanation!”

Looking back at the four dwarves he noticed that they had stopped kicking. Thorin was now standing close to his nephew, examining the younger lad for any wounds as his older brother still stood looking murderously at Dwalin.

Turning back he just raised one angry eyebrow at the grey bearded dwarf next to him. 

“Dwarves have a really strict hierarchy.” Balin muttered, clearly not happy with having to explain this. “My dumb brother forgot that after the last ritual, Kili is now off age and above him.”

Looking back again he noticed that now Fili was also checking out his brother who seemed rather annoyed swatting at his blond brother. Dwalin was still on the ground in the same pose.

“Is he alright?” Bilbo asked a bit worried.

“Yeah, he will be.” Balin answered making Bilbo even more worried. Balin shrugged before continuing. “As long as he stays down, I’m sure Thorin will be forgiving as it was just a stupid mistake. They could have done worse as he did attack royalty”

Bilbo just shook his head, he was more and more convinced that dwarves were insane sometimes. Looking back at the four he was surprised to see Thorin and his nephews had gone, but Dwalin still laying on the ground.

“Should we go to him?”

Balin shook his head. “No, we can’t.”

“I really think I’m missing some sort of explanation!?” Bilbo replied annoyed.

Balin sighed and sat down next to Bilbo. “It’s really hard to explain dwarf customs, I guess. We have a strict hierarchy because dwarves tend to be stubborn, possessive and headstrong. So having some sort of structure makes it easier to not quarrel all the time.” Balin started. “The only thing with this is that sometimes, some dwarf might try and change their place in that structure, when he thinks the one above him is weaker.”

Bilbo sat down next to the old dwarf again, glad for once to get some sort of explanation to what he witnessed. “So I’m guessing Thorin is number one?”

“Of course! Then Fíli and now of course Kili as he is of age.” Balin smiled at Bilbo.

“But he wasn’t before?” Bilbo looked at the dwarf in confusion.

“No, not to me and Dwalin as we were part of teaching them! It would be wrong if he had been above us then but now that has all shifted.” 

“But it was Kili who started the fight?”

Balin just shook his head. “That doesn’t matter and as long as it stayed playful it wasn’t a problem. Just my dumb brother doesn’t like losing which he should have done.”

“So is this why the others didn’t push back against them when they annoyed them?”

“Indeed! Although they wouldn’t have won anyway, those two are formidable! Especially when they work together.”

“Why didn’t Fíli join in?” Bilbo asked as the two would have easily won then.

Balin kept quiet suddenly, just staring at his brother in the distance.

Bilbo tried to work it out himself, why didn’t the older dwarf want to answer now, unless he wanted to say something bad maybe about the blond dwarf. So why wouldn’t Fili step in and make sure this didn’t happen unless....

“He wanted this to happen!?” Bilbo hissed at Balin.

Balin again didn’t answer but the darkness in his eyes said enough. Still it didn’t help explain anything either! Why did the blond dwarf want this to happen? He never saw Fili as being malicious and was always a very considerate nice dwarf. That Bilbo actually liked! But still the old dwarf not wanting to explain was mysterious as well.

“I just don’t understand why he would want that?” Bilbo whispered at Balin.

Looking around to make sure no one was near Balin leaned closer to whisper. “It’s a power play thing, you will never see another dwarf show off that he is higher in status then another unless he is forced to do so. Just.....” Balin trailed off.

“Just what?” Bilbo whispered back.

Balin actually turned a bit red. “Some of them like that thing, carnally.”

Bilbo blinked a couple of time to try and clear his mind to try and understand what the now blushing dwarf had meant.

“He gets off on it.” Balin quickly hissed as his eyes darted around to make sure they were still alone.

“How do you know?” Bilbo asked rather flushed now himself. 

“I have seen him do this before.... mostly with his brother but also with others.” Balin answered

“So he gets off on others getting in trouble?”

Balin shook his head. “No, after getting in trouble you have to make amends.” Balin just looked more and more flustered and Bilbo could see he was getting upset. “I rather not explain!” He let out.

Bilbo felt guilty pushing the old dwarf. “It’s okay, don’t. It’s just a dwarven thing right?”

Balin seemed to relax and smiled gratefully at Bilbo.

“Balin!” 

Bilbo and Balin both jumped at Fili’s loud voice. It was a rather good impression of Thorin’s one and Bilbo just hoped the blond brother hadn’t overheard them. 

“My uncle wants you to check on my brother!” Fili’s voice sounded very demanding and Balin quickly jumped up to get into the house.

Bilbo looked up towards the blond dwarf and as his eyes met the blue ones he couldn’t help but feel his heart jump.

Fïli was usually the relaxed one with twinkles in his eyes that could rival his brothers but now they were dark and lustfully staring at the figure in the grass. His body posture was one of sheer tension and Bilbo had trouble seeing the dwarf he had seen all those nights ago when he had spied on him and his uncle. 

Bilbo coughed softly making the blue eyes shoot towards him and Bilbo was amazed to see Fili change his whole demeanor in one fluid movement.

“I’m sorry about all this, it’s a dwarven thing.” He said as he smiled his normal polite smile at Bilbo but Bilbo could still feel the lust radiating from the young dwarf’s body.

Fíli turned and walked back into the house where Balin had disappeared in moments ago. Bilbo turned his eyes towards the figure in the grass. If the dwarves didn’t want to explain then he would just have to figure it out on his own! He thought as his fingers played with the ring that was hidden in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really love you reactions! Kudos or comments


End file.
